In Just Seven Days
by Hikari Rio
Summary: Tujuh hari dan kalau aku kalah, aku akan menyerah… HiruSena-OneShot


**Author: **Hikari Rio

**Disclaime**r: Eyeshield 21 adalah properti milik Inagaki Riichiro dan Yusuke Murata

**Rating: **T aja dhe…

**Pairing: **HiruSena

**Genre:** Romance, Fluff, Light Humor, General

**Summary: **Tujuh hari…dan kalau aku kalah, aku akan menyerah…

**Warning:** OOC Hiruma! Karena kadang ingin menyiksa dia...GJ..XL: Xtra Lebay...disini gersang..

**A/N:** Ini pelampiasan stress ketika deadline gawe tugas....

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hiruma Youichi.

Orang bilang dia adalah titisan iblis, siswa SMU paling kejam di dunia, komandan dari neraka, dan _quarterback_ setan yang dapat melakukan apapun (dibantu dengan buku hitam kecilnya yang amat berguna). Ditambah penampilannya yang sangat mendukung dengan rambut spike pirang, mata tosca tajam, taring panjang, dan telinga runcing bertindik serta senjata yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Kesan yang sangat jelas ditunjukkan olehnya.

Ya…

Mungkin…

Karena hal tersebut tidak berlaku jika ia dihadapan Syumu Devil Bats, Sena Kobayakawa.

Ah, tapi sebenarnya, orang yang bisa menaklukan sang iblis ini pun bahkan tidak sadar akan hal itu. Lebih jelasnya kalian menangkap, bahwa ini adalah rasa yang bertepuk sebelah tangan….untuk sementara. Karena Hiruma sendiri belum tahu tentang bagaimana pendapat pemuda mungil itu terhadapnya.

Akhir-akhir ini, Hiruma bahkan sering memikirkan tentang potensi dirinya karena persoalan itu sembari berkacak pinggang berlama-lama melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin besar.

Memang apa yang kurang dari dirinya sih?! Sampai tidak bisa menarik perhatian si _dia _?!

Tampang? Tawaran foto rasanya menumpuk...(Dari majalah maupun DPO para -macam lah, yang penting masuk hitungan kan?)

Tubuh? Oh…ayolah…melihatnya sedikit saja, orang bisa melanglang buana..*q*

Uang? Pulau pribadi saja bisa ia dibeli dengan uang sakunya sewaktu berumur 15 tahun. (yang didapat dari berjudi dan main saham)

Otak? …Jenius mutlak...

Sport?....Apa pertanyaan ini serius?!

Mau kurang laku juga susah….Ck, memang sulit kalau populer.

TAPI ! Namanya hukum karma mungkin memang ada. Orang yang sangat ia perhatikan, justru bersikap amat biasa saja terhadapnya. Memandang sebagai senior, pelatih, pembimbing, dan rekan tim.

Itu saja...

Tidak kurang, tidak lebih.

...

..

.

....atau...begitulah yang ia tahu dari seluruh hasil penguntitannya. Begitu stressnya Hiruma, hingga rasanya ingin menghias sekolah dengan bunga-bunga harum berwarna cerah dan menari balet demi menarik perhatiannya.

Dia juga seringkali berpikir agar ada ruang khusus untuk mengutuk kebodohannya jika ia salah tingkah di depan _ace runner_ mereka. Ia pertama kali sadar hal yang 'tak pernah ia pikir bisa terjadi ini', sewaktu mencari _blackmail _tambahandari pemuda itu....dan selalu berujung dengan dirinya di dalam toilet terdekat....

Hormon sialan…

Tapi kali ini, ia berniat untuk bisa akrab dengannya atau bahkan mungkin ke jenjang yang _sedikit _lebih tinggi…Semoga saja bisa…

Satu minggu! Ia menetapkan waktunya sendiri. Jika ia tak berhasil melakukan perubahan apapun, ia hanya akan menjadi _stalker_-seumur-hidup saja dan menyerah. Satu minggu….jika ia berhasil, yah…pastinya takkan ia serahkan pada siapapun, sudah jelas kan ?!

Dan…inilah kisah singkat tentang perjuangannya dalam hal tersebut.

**-****In Just Seven Days-™**

**..****.Senin…**

'_Langkah pertama dalam membina hubungan yang baik adalah, dengan mencoba memanggil seorang yang kau suka dengan nama aslinya.'_

–_Go! Boys! Majalah khusus remaja edisi.11 bulan Juni, Khusus Deimon dan sekitarnya harga 1500 Yen sudah termasuk b__onus buklet! __~wO-_

_**Waktu latihan pagi…**_

"Senaaaaaaaaa!" Monta memanggil riang sahabatnya.

"Pagi, Monta…"

"Sena! Ohayo!" Kali ini Suzuna.

"Ah, Suzuna..pagi.."

"Ou…pagi Sena-kun." Ishimaru juga…

"Sena-kun, Ohayo!" Taki, Musashi, dan Kurita.

"Fugo! Sena!" Gendut junior…

"Wah, halo Sena-kun.." Yukimitsu..

"Yo, Sena!" Jumonji..

"Sena." Togano.

"Uisu..Sena." Bahkan Kuroki….

_//Tiga bersaudara itu saja bisa….//_ Ketua tim Deimon memandang interaksi itu dengan sebal, cemas, senang, yah..campur aduk. Hari ini hari pertama taruhannya dengan dirinya sendiri, karena sebisa mungkin ia ingin menang, ia harus berusaha keras_.//Oke, Hiruma… __Ayo coba…//_

"Oi, S-"

Baru satu huruf, seluruh penghuni ruangan itu berbalik ke arahnya dan menatapnya, menanti kelanjutan huruf tadi. Iblis itu merasa lidahnya beku.

"S…"

"?"

"S…Su..dah lama rasanya tak mengancam kepala sekolah untuk memberikan hadiah pada kita. Aku akan kesana dulu." Kilahnya sebelum menggebrak laptopnya dan buru-buru keluar. Anggota lainnya mengangguk paham, bahkan Sena hanya tersenyum mengerti.

Di bawah tanah tempat ia membangun arsenalnya, Hiruma membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok sebagai terapi.

…_**Selasa…**_

'_Coba ajak dia pergi ke tempat yang nyaman, tidak berlebihan maupun menarik kecurigaan. Dan kau bisa nyatakan disana' –Dominopolitan special edition. Limited edition, July. Introducing new model, Yuusei Fudou.__ Harga 2000 Yen-_

_//Oke..__hari ini harus bisa!!// _ Pikirnya menirukan iklan minuman serbuk penambah energi. (Akhir-akhir ini selain majalah American Football, Hiruma juga rajin membeli majalah remaja….Ah, masa muda…=w=)

Bayangkan saja, hanya dua suku kata! Se-Na. Itu saja, dan dia tak bisa mengucapkannya. Haih..dia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri….

Tapi,ya…begitulah kenyataannya. Hiruma belum pernah menyukai seseorang sampai ke hati. Biasanya hanya untuk main-main dan bukti profesionalisme , itu juga yang membuatnya populer di tempat ia kerja sambilan sebagai _host_ setiap hari Minggu. (Ngomong-ngomong dia dapat peringkat 2 disana...)

_//Padahal kalau dengan klien, aku bisa melakukan apa saja…__padahal kalau sedang bertanding atau mengancamnya, aku bisa melakukannya…Aku bisa memanggil namanya. //_ Ia mencuri pandang pada pemuda yang ada di seberang meja kasino di klub. Hari ini, kesempatan besar dimana mereka hanya berdua. Sena sedang menyusun data lawan mereka, sedangkan Mamori menganalisis video di sisi lain ruangan.

"Oi, kuso chibi…" _//Ah, BEGO!// _Kutuknya ketika sadar ia memanggilnya dengan nama julukan, bukan aslinya.

"Ng?" Sena mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa hari ini...kau ada waktu?"

"Um…ya? Ada apa?"

_//Sejauh ini lancar…mungkin bisa…// _"Sebenarnya kemarin aku memesan tempat di-…" Belum sempat bicaranya selesai, Sena memotong dengan antusias.

"Oh?! Latihan khusus? Apa kita akan mengecek tempatnya?"

"Er…"

"Wah! Hiruma-san…terima kasih! Anggota tim yang lain juga mengatakan kalau mereka butuh perubahan dalam menu latihan." Sena tersenyum lebar.

"Itu…" _//Bukan!! Maksudku ingin mengajakmu-//_

"Aku senang sekali! Ternyata Hiruma-san sangat memperhatikan kami. Padahal belum bicara apa-apa…Ehehe…" Pemuda itu tertawa kecil dengan pipi memerah.

_//Ah..__Manisnya…//_ Pandangnya terhanyut. "Ya…tentu…kuperhatikan." jawabnya tak sadar.

"Wah! Baiklah, kalau begitu aku beritahu yang lain dulu!" Syumu itu berlari cepat keluar ruangan.

Melihat itu, Hiruma tersadar."Hah!? Bukan! Oi! Kuso chibi!!!" Ia berusaha mengejar, namun ketika sampai di sisi lapangan, ia melihat anggota lainnya sudah bersorak-sorai. Ia terlambat.

"Hn? Kau kenapa, kuso akuma?" Musashi yang duduk di _bench_ lapangan di sebelahnya mengomentari ia yang terselubung hawa-hawa depresi.

"Bukan apa-apa…Aku merasa kalau aku masih amatir…" Ujarnya datar.

"Hoo…ya ya..." _Kicker_ itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alis dengan heran_. _

Hiruma mengangkat kepalanya dan menarik pelatuk senjata api favoritnya_. //Baiklah, waktunya kembali jadi iblis …// _

Latihan hari itu begitu menyiksa bagi para anggota tim Devil Bats yang jadi bahan pelampiasan.

....Kecuali Sena tentunya...

_**...**__**Rabu…**_

'_Deimon Yess! Cara membina hubungan yang baik : Kadang banyak hal-hal tak terduga yang akan terjadi bersama dia, tapi kamu __**harus tetap punya kontrol diri**__ di hadapannya! Semoga saja dengan bersikap wajar, ia bisa merasa nyaman dan makin dekat denganmu. __Edisi spesial, plus poster the most sexiest Japan's High School American Football QB, Hiruma Youichi. Harga 1480 yen, sudah termasuk pajak '_

Hiruma menyeringai narsis melihat fotonya sendiri yang jadi bonus poster jumbo dalam majalah itu. Disitu ia memakai setelan jas bermerk dimana ia dikontrak jadi model mereka dan berpose di padang rumput keemasan ketika matahari senja, sudut yang baik membuat pesona feromonnya bisa tertangkap begitu jelas.

Tuh, benar kan? Seiblis-iblisnya dia, nyatanya sangat banyak orang yang suka padanya bahkan jadi penggemar maniak setia...

_//__Tapi, bukan kuso chibi...Hh...//_ Ia menghela pelan sebelum menutup majalahnya dan melemparnya ke dalam loker sekolah. Ia berjalan tenang menuju ruangan klub. Belum sempat membuka pintu, ia mendengar kegaduhan dari luar.

"Aku tidak mau!" Itu suara sang Syumu.

"Suzuna, kau tega!" Monta berteriak.

_**GABRUK!**_

_**KROMPYANG!**_

Hiruma mengejap mendengar barang-barang yang terdengar berjatuhan. Lalu...

"GYAAA! TOLONG!"

"Sena! Diam dulu!"

"Tidak mau! Monta bertahanlah!"

_**BRUK!**__** DHUAK!**_

"MMPH! MMPH!"

Tampaknya kuso saru itu sekarang terikat atau...semacamnya? Suaranya seperti dibekap. Hiruma merapatkan telinganya untuk mendengar lebih jelas.

...Ini menarik...

"Sena....menurut baik-baik ya?"

_//__Uwa..bahkan bagiku suara itu kedengaran niat buruknya...//_ Hiruma berkomentar hati ketika mendengar Suzuna berkata begitu.

"Ti-TIDAAAAAAK! GYAAAAAAA!"

Mendengar teriakan itu, sisi over-protektifnya bangkit dan dengan keras ia membuka pintu. Ia tidak siap dengan yang akan ditemuinya...

Tapi, ia teringat kata-kata di majalah tadi...'_Kadang banyak hal-hal tak terduga yang akan terjadi bersama dia, tapi kamu harus tetap punya kontrol diri di hadapannya!'_

_//__Itu...Tidak..mungkin! Bicara saja gampang, nyatanya sulit !//_ Teriaknya dalam pikiran.

Di sana, di depannya, Sena berdiri malu. Pipinya mungil tersipu merah, kedua tangannya berusaha menutupi dirinya dengan pom-pom berwarna kuning cerah. Ya..pom-pom, karena apa yang dipakainya sekarang adalah seragam lengkap cheerleader Devilbats. Baju atasan tak berlengan warna merah-putih dengan desain khas yang potongan bawahnya sengaja dibuat agar lekukan pinggul terlihat menarik. Salah kaprahnya lagi, pemuda mungil itu juga memakai rok mini rimple berwarna merah yang berpadu sempurna dengan kulit langsatnya.

_//__Seharunya memiliki tubuh macam itu termasuk kejahatan.._._..//_ pikirnya terbengong. Sama-samar ia mendengarkan Suzuna menjelaskan.

"Ah, You-nii! TA-DA! Ini desain lain dari seragam cheer Devil Bats, karena makin banyak anggota, aku berpikir untuk membuat desain baru sesuai dengan musim turnamen! Desain pertama yang aku pakai ini..." Suzuna berputar di tempat, kemudian Suzuna menarik bahu Sena dan membuatnya berputar, "dan ini yang kedua! Ini karena aku membuatnya dengan ukuranku, sedangkan anggota cheer lain tubuhnya lebih besar. Lalu, kuingat kalau Sena setidaknya sama ukurannya. Jadi kuminta bantuannya!"

"Kau memaksaku!" Sena berbalik kesal. Gadis itu tak mendengar dan langsung melanjutkan.

"Sedangkan Monta_ mencoba_ kostum maskot Devilbats! Keren bukan?!" Ia menunjuk Monta yang berwujud Deviba dari luar. Di dalamnya sendiri sepertinya ia pingsan, karena Deviba seukuran manusia itu terkulai lemas di atas kursi kasino.

"Nah, You-nii! Menurutmu mana yang lebih bagus? Desain ini atau yang ini?" Suzuna menunjuk Sena, lalu dirinya.

Pemuda mungil itu beringsut tak nyaman di kedua kakinya ketika melihat bayang-bayang menutupi ekspresi wajah QB mereka."Su-Suzuna...boleh kuganti sekarang?" Seniornya melihatnya seperti ini, astaga dia pasti dibenci....mungkin dikata-katai aneh atau semacamnya...karena tampaknya ia marah besar...wajar saja...

Tapi sayang sekali, dalam pikiran Hiruma tidak demikian. Lebih tepatnya, terlalu banyak stimulus yang berbenturan dengan ego penahan kontrol diri membuatnya overload...

Hm..istilah komputernya itu...._hang_....

"A...anou, Hiruma-san?" suara lembut memanggilnya. Namun ia sendiri tetap mematung.

"You-nii?" Suzuna ikut memanggilnya. Dan ia tetap mematung.

Apa yang terjadi di otak sang jenius ini? Mari kita lihat...

"_Brengsek, MANA DATANYA?" _ujar makhluk kecil yang seperti chibi Hiruma itu tapi memakai baju lab pada kembarannya....yang amat banyak yang sedang berlari berseliweran.

"_Tidak ada__! Tidak ada sama sekali file untuk menghadapi kejadian macam ini!" _Yang lainnya menjambak frustasi.

"_Kode merah! Kode merah! Sistem fotografis terlalu banyak menyimpan data dengan ti__ngkat keakuratan tinggi!" _Satunya lagi berteriak pada mikrofon.

"_Apa ini termasuk data dalam ingatan jangka panjang?! Kenapa bagian hormon dan reaksi bisa bertabrakan?!__ Listrik ke reaksi fisik terhenti!"_

"_Pusat perencanaan membua__t skema besar secara tiba-tiba! Data mengenai Christmas Bowl nyaris terhapus!"_

"_Mayday! Mayday! Lakukan Reset!__"_

Dan....

Itulah mengapa ia terdiam....Dalam pikirannya sedang kacau dan berusaha mengambil kembali kontrol diri.

"_Siap, menyalakan sistem kembali....Satu!"_

Sena mendekatinya dan menggenggam tangannya khawatir. "Hiruma-san? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"_Dua!"_

Pemuda mungil itu mengguncangnya keras. Suzuna juga berteriak panik.

"_Tiga!"_

Perlahan lengan panjang bergerak mengambil sesuatu di balik punggungnya. Sena dan Suzuna mundur gemetaran melihat hawa-hawa tak nyata berwarna ungu yang muncu ldi sekitar sang kapten.

_**CGRAK!**_

Tarik pelatuk dan AK-40 siap digunakan. Kedua junior tadi menelan ludah ketakutan.

"Kuso chibi...." suara berat parau memulai. "Beraninya kau main-main saat turnamen sudah dekat..."

"Tapi Suzuna yang-"

_**DRATATTATATTATTATATTATATATA!!**_

"BELIKAN AKU PERMEN KARET TANPA GULA DARI DEPAN STASIUN ! HUKUMANMU AKAN KUTAMBAH DENGAN LATIHAN EKSTRA DI AKHIR MINGGU KALAU KAU TAK BERHASIL MENDAPATKANNYA! PERGI-SEKARANG! KUBERI WAKTU LIMA MENIT!" Amuknya diantara rentetan senjata.

"HIEEEEEE! AKU PAHAM !" Sena takut-takut berlari keluar dari ruangan klub. Lupa bahwa ia masih memakai seragam cheer dan rok mininya tersingkap sedikit. Tentu saja semua itu tak luput dari pandangan Hiruma.

Berbalik cepat, ia membentak dua orang lainnya, "Kalian juga keluar dari sini!" Suzuna mengangguk panik dan menyeret Monta yang terbangun karena suara senjata dan teriakan amarah tadi.

Sekejap ruangan itu kini kosong dan Hiruma sendirian berada disana. Dengan kasar ia membanting pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam. Ia akan mengurus kamera dan video yang ia pasang di ruangan tengah (untuk mencegah penyusup masuk) nanti. Rekaman tentang hal tadi harus...dirapikan..

Tapi sekarang....

Hiruma memutar tumpuannya dan dengan langkah cepat menuju ruang di sisi kanannya....._ //Shower...aku harus mandi air es.....//_

_**...**__**Kamis…**_

Ada ujian Matematika di kelas Sena dan RB itu mendapat giliran tugas kelas. Hari ini juga libur latihan karena Hiruma diundang sebagai wakil untuk wawancara dengan beberapa majalah olahraga. Para wartawan itu bingung melihat sang _quaterback_ terus bersungut-sungut sebal sepanjang wawancara.

Taruhan hari ini dimenangkan oleh....kesibukannya sendiri. (Selama ini tidak terpikir olehnya untuk menelepon,berkunjung ke rumah Sena,atau menyuruh Syumu itu mengunggunya sepulang sekolah....ia baru sadar ketika sampai di ruangan klub seusai wawancara) .

Akibatnya, di akhir hari, Musashi dan Kurita yang pulang dari minimarket untuk menambah cadangan konsumsi, mendapati ia berteriak-teriak stress dari atap sekolah. Kurita panik dan memanggil ambulans untuk RSJ. Terima kasih pada buku catatan hitam tersayang, ia tak berada dalam ruang putih berdinding busa dan terikat pada besi tempat tidur saat ini.

_**...**__**Jum'at…**_

' _*Nice! Magazine special booklet...Hei sobat jomblo, jangan khawatir kalau kamu belum dapat pasanganmu. Coba peruntungan dengan menarik perhatiannya...mainkan musik,menyanyi,atau melukis untuknya...lalu klo ada kesempatan, nyatain deh! Dijamin berhasil! Inget, keberanian adalah yang utama! Harga 780 Yen sudah termasuk pajak.'_

Hiruma mengulang membaca kalimat tadi. _//Musik...menyanyi....? Ho..kebetulan sekali ya...//_ Ia menyeringai bangga. Tentu saja, karena dulu, selain ia main Amefuto, seperti anak remaja lelaki umunya ia ingin bermain dalam sebuah band. Posisi? Vokalis,komposer, juga pencipta lagu..*Asli, posisi seiyuunya begitu disana!* Menjadi leader band beraliran J-rock cukup membuatnya berpengalaman dalam hal peruntungan ini.

_//Tapi biasanya kalau manggung pakai kostum yang membuatku tersamar...kalau sekarang, bisa-bisa malah jadi blackmail...//_ Hiruma memijat pelan dahinya. Ia punya kemampuan, tapi kalau diketahui orang yang bukan jadi sasarannya, itu menjerumuskan diri namanya.

"Cih, bagusnya bagaimana ya?" gumamnya sendiri pada ruang kosong. Apa kirim rekaman suara saja? Tapi ngomong-ngomong... " Justru itu yang jadi persoalannya, aku sudah lama tidak melakukannya..."

Oke, mumpung ruangannya kosong karena dia bolos mata pelajaran..._//Cek vokal dulu.... enaknya lagu apa ya?//_

"Huff..._midareta hana wa kokoro shigeni_

_tomadoi egao de rikai wo kobanda_

_nande konna ni boku wa dame na no?_

_midori to aoi no sora de hikari o sagashite..._

_sakenai hana yamanai ame_

_tsubomi no mama tsuraikedo_

_nee hoshiete kimi ikiteru imi_

_shiru koto saemo yurusare tsumi_

_karete yuku kanashimi zutto_" **(1)**

Hiruma berhenti di tengah lagu. Ia menyeringai tipis, ternyata vokalnya masih stabil. _//Heh...lagu tadi boleh juga untuk jadi pilihan..//_ Memang lagu _mellow_ cocok untuk mengukur ketahanan suara dan tinggi rendah nada, biasanya digunakan untuk latihan awal.**(2)**

_**DUK!**_

QB itu berbalik dari kursinya dan menghadap ke ruang loker, apa Cerberus berhasil menemukan cadangan makanannya? Heh, makin pintar saja hewan itu..."Cerberus, keluar dari sana. Jangan mengotori ruang ganti..." Sebal juga kalau banyak lumpur berceceran di ruang pelepas lelah.

Tak ada suara lagi.

Hiruma bangkit dari kursinya. Kadang anjing itu memang keras kepala kalau sudah menyangkut soal makanan. "Cer-"

_**GRAAAK!**_

Terdengar pintu ruangan terbuka keras dan langkah-kaki dengan cepat menuju ke arahnya.

"HIRUMA-KUN! Suaramu memiliki melodi yang tepat dengan ritme gitarku! Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak pernah menunjukkannya?!"Akaba dengan antusias memetik gitarnya.

" Apa-...Kau sedang apa disini?!" Kenapa sih dengan minggu ini?!

"Oh, aku sudah beritahu Sena-kun kalau akan berkunjung ke Deimon untuk mencari talenta musik yang bisa cocok dengan aliranku. Bersatu padu menjadi musik yang indah..Dan sekarang kutemukan! Fu..beruntung sekali ternyata itu orang yang kukenal, ini akan memudahkan sinkronisasi kita. Kau mau bergabung dengan bandku?" katanya dalam satu napas dan sembari memainkan gitar elektriknya.

Pertama kalinya Hiruma tercengang mendengar seorang bicara panjang tanpa jeda. _//Kenapa aku merasa tercekik kehabisan napas ya?//_ "Tunggu dulu. Kapan kau menghubungi dia?"

"Fuuh, tentu saja tadi pagi." jawabnya bangga dan sudah duduk santai di salah satu kursi.

_//Si bodoh ini...bisa-bisanya orang lain menyebutnya jenius.//_ Hiruma memandang datar. "Kalau kau bicara tentang hal ini pada orang lain, dunia musikmu akan kuhancurkan tanpa sisa..." iblis itu mengancamnya.

"Ck,ck Hiruma-kun, aku tak sebodoh itu untuk membuat orang lain mengambil bakatmu...Jadi, kau mau bergabung?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat. Akaba hanya menghela panjang dan memainkan lagu-lagu kesedihan. "Kau bilang tadi pagi menghubungi kuso chibi, tapi kenapa ia tak memberitahu padaku?" _//Tapi seharusnya kan dia bisa meneleponku atau mengirim pesan....Orang macam ini bisa saja ingin memata-matai taktik kami dan memakai alasan tadi untuk kamuflase.//_

Diiringi lagu-lagu nan pelan, pikiran Hiruma ikut-ikutan kelam_...//Jangan-jangan ia begitu takutnya padaku hingga benci untuk bicara apapun...//_ Pikiran itu malah menambah depresinya.

"Go-gomen..." Suara kecil berbisik takut-takut dari balik pintu ruang loker. Itu Syumu Deimon.

_//Bukan Cerberus...Tunggu dulu, berarti dia mendengar juga?!//_ Memang tak sengaja, tapi sesuai tujuannya kan?

"A-ku-kupikir karena Akaba-san kemari tak ada hubungannya dengan Amefuto dan hanya kunjungan biasa, ja-jadi..kurasa tak perlu memberitahu Hiruma-san...Uh, um...ma-maaf..." ujarnya bergetar takut dan mata berkaca-kaca.

_//Uwawawah! Ap-apa aku membuatnya menangis?! Sial, aku lupa dia anak yang terlalu berpikiran positif...Agh, Hiruma, ayo berpikir! Pikir!//_ "Ah, tak apa..kurasa aku takkan tertarik juga..." Ia menepis pelan.

" Ja-jadi...Hiruma-san tak marah?" Mata cokelat besar memandangnya penuh harap.

_//Mana bisa kan!?//_ "Uh...yah..." Hiruma menimbang-nimbang situasi, sepertinya sekarang saat yang tepat. "Kuso chibi...begini...aku..."

_**JRENG!!**_

" _Kimi ni aitakute....Dare yori mo aitakute!!!"_ Akaba mulai bernyanyi dengan semangat.

_//__Grrh.... kuso akai....// _Hiruma berbalik dengan tatapan siap membunuh, namun yang ia dapat, ternyata Akaba dengan senyum-senyum laknat memberinya ibu jari tanda semangat. _//DIA.....//_

"Gimana?! Lagu yang ini cocok kan dengan style mellow tadi ?" Tanyanya semangat. "Kita pasti jadi band TOP! Bayangkan harmoni yang kita buat...."

_**CL**__**IK...CRIK...**_

"Kuso chibi." Ujarnya parau.

Sena tak sadar menyembunyukan separuh badannya dibalik pintu besi, "Y-ya?"

"Jangan pernah mengijinkan _kuso akai_ ini kemari." Dua granat tangan sudah siap dilempar di jemarinya yang entah mengapa terlihat tumbuh cakar.

"Ba..baik!!" Jawabnya panik sebelum masuk ke ruang loker dan bersembunyi di bawah bangku kayu.

"Wo..wo...Hiruma-kun, tunggu dulu ya? Sab........."

"Lebih baik kau lari sekarang."

_**PIP!**_

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! APA SALAHKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU?!"

_**DUAR DHAR DHAR!**_

Sejak saat itu, tertancap di benak Akaba Hayato agar tak pernah lagi berani menginjakkan kaki di SMA Deimon sendirian dengan tujuan mencari anggota band.

_**...**__**Sabtu…**_

_**BRII**__**IIIIIIING!**_

Suara weker yang berdering pukul tujuh pagi.

_**KLAK!**_

Hm...yang ini terdengar seperti pelatuk...

_**DOR! PRAAAAAKH!**_

Weker tadi mati.

Hari itu Hiruma Youichi bangun pukul dua belas. Setelah itu, dengan malas-malasan karena hari libur ia bersantai makan pagi, minum susu buah, makan camilan, nonton video di televisi, main internet, berjemur di balkon, dan mandi lama-lama.

....lalu ketiduran di sofa ruang tengah....

...Sore harinya baru bangun lagi, mandi sore, makan malam, nonton video horor, pergi untuk berkhayal secara rutin di galeri khusus yang penuh dengan item milik Sena sebelum ia tidur....

....Dan baru teringat kalau misinya belum selesai....

...Ia baru bisa tidur ketika tengah malam, sementara orang normal sudah masuk waktunya tidur sejak pukul sembilan...

...Sena pasti sudah tertidur....

...Telepon juga tak mungkin, kalau pemuda itu setengah bangun di telepon, mungkin percakapan mereka disangka mimpi....

...Jadi...

_//__Aku bodoh...//_

Malam itu, tetangga di apartemen Hiruma merasa bahwa apartemen mereka berhantu. Karena pada tengah malam, terdengar sayup isakan seorang pemuda yang tampaknya meratapi diri...

_**...**__**Minggu…**_

"AAAAAAAAAAGHHH!!!"

"Hiruma, kau teriak-teriak tak jelas lagi." Musashi yang sedang memperbaiki atap ruang klub berkomentar datar. (Renovasi karena ledakan di hari Jumat...)"Kali ini kenapa?" lanjutnya.

"Ah..bukan urusanmu." Tepisnya kesal. Waktunya sebentar lagi…dan dia masih belum berhasil melakukan sedikit kemajuan. _// Aku . Hiruma Youichi. Tak bisa mengajak orang yang kusuka untuk pergi kencan. For god's sake! GAH! // _

"Hm…." Musashi bergumam paham. "Ng? Oh lihat, ada Sena-kun."

"Dimana?!" Hiruma otomatis mencari-cari pemuda mungil itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia sadar ditipu karena Musashi tertawa keras.

"GHAHA! Harusnya kau lihat tampangmu! Oh sial, aku tak bawa kamera…" Ia memegang perutnya yang pegal karena tertawa.

"Kau…Kuso Jiji! Aku tak suka bercandamu yang.."

"Oh, ada Sena-kun."

Menoleh lagi.

"GHAHAHHAHAHAH! Astaga, *uhuk*uhuk*…kau…segitu menyukainya ya? Aduh..perutku.." Ia terbahak lagi.

"Berisik…" Hiruma memalingkan mukanya yang memerah.

"Jadi…dia yang akhir-akhir ini membuatmu frustasi?"

"Tch…" sepatnya.

"Ha…Hiruma, biasanya setahuku kalau kau merasa begitu. Kau berusaha mendapatkan kemauanmu. Ajak saja dia makan siang atau apalah…"

"Justru itu…rasanya aku jadi kacau sekali kalau dihadapannya." Ia menyisir stress rambut pirangnya dengan tangan.

"Wow….Sena-kun bisa membuatmu seperti itu ya? Hebat…" _Kicker_ itu melipat tangannya dan menatap kagum.

"Oh..diam."

"Hehe…Mukamu merah tuh..Kau bisa puber juga rupanya." Musashi mengangguk-angguk simpati. Dasar anak muda...Eh tunggu, dia juga kan sama? _//Aku benar-benar terdengar seperti paman yang menasihati keponakan...aduh nasibku...//_

"Cerewet, Kuso jiji."

"Oke…katakan padaku, jadi rencanamu apa?"

"Rencana? Ah…Maksudmu soal mengajaknya kencan atau semacamnya?"

"Ya ya…memangnya kalau bisa, kau ingin membawanya kemana?"

Hiruma mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah…kurasa taman bermain itu konyol. Tapi aku cukup suka _roller coaster_ dan atraksi tegang semacamnya…Taman kota terlalu ramai, tapi air danau dan tepiannya cukup enak untuk makan siang kalau matahari terik. Pantai lebih cocok sore hari, untuk pemandangan maupun _jogging_ dan cari makanan ringan…Kalau malam hari, mungkin restoran…atau balkon apartemenku..."

"Hei…"

"Apa? Setidaknya apartemenku mewah…makanan tinggal pesan…sisanya mungkin..Ehm…yah…" Ia menyeringai licik.

"Hiruma…Dia masih polos."

"Oke…makan malam...dan menonton DVD. Itu saja. Lagipula hanya pemisalan…" Hiruma menghela panjang. Berangan-angan sedikit tak apa kan?

"Hm….Begitu ya?....Sena-kun mau menerima ajakan itu?"

Hiruma mengangkat alis. "Kuso jiji, aku sudah bilang kalau aku belum mengajaknya kan?"

Musashi hanya menyeringai tipis dari atas atap."Sudah tuh…" bisiknya pelan.

"Ha-ha." Ia tertawa kering ketika merebahkan AK 47 di atas bahunya dengan kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah selesai disini." Musashi kemudian melompat dari atas sebelum berbelok berjalan pergi.

"Ya ya, lain kali renovasinya jangan hari libur, aku malas mengawasi." ujarnya.

"Yang sibuk itu bukan hanya kau Hiruma. Aku juga orang penting. Salahmu juga kemarin malah tidur seharian lalu meneleponku tengah malam dan dadakan minta memperbaiki atap klub." Balasnya sembari membereskan peralatan dan mulai melangkah pergi. Tak lama ia teringat lalu berteriak dari kejauhan."Oh, ya. Berusahalah!"

"Berisik! Jangan cerewet!....Cih, dasar menyebalkan…" Hiruma mengumpat sebal sebelum melangkah masuk ke ruangan klub. Baru saja menggeser pintu, seseorang yang dilihatnya yang duduk di salah satu kursi di meja kasino itu membuatnya mematung di tempat. Lagi...

_//__Kau...pasti...bercanda !//_

"Ah..pa-pagi…" Di hadapan Hiruma, Sena dengan cemas memainkan ujung kausnya. "…Hiruma-san…" sapanya malu.

Hiruma tak mendengar sapaan itu, ia langsung bertanya."Kenapa kau disini?" Ia baru sadar sedetik tadi kalau tak perlu membuka kunci ruangan dan langsung menggeser pintunya. Dimana duplikat kuncinya hanya dimiliki Syumu, Kurita, dan manajer mereka.

"Umh..senpai yang menyuruhku." jawab Sena bingung.

"Aku?"

Kapan? Kenapa?

"Uh…latihan ekstra. Seandainya aku tak bisa mendapatkan permen karet tanpa gula yang kau pesan…? Rabu lalu…Um…kau ingat?"

_//Oh..brengsek…tidak…// _Jelas tidak, dia kan dibutakan emosi...ehm, uhk...kau tahu..."Oh..yah…ganti bajumu sana. Sebentar lagi kita-" Kata-katanya terputus oleh teriakan pendek Sena.

"Ah ! Emh…er…"

"Kenapa?"

"Itu…" Ia menggumam pelan dan cepat. QB itu mengerenyit tak paham menangkap kata-kata yang keluar.

"Apa?! Bicara yang jelas?!" Batas stress Hiruma selama seminggu ini tampaknya sudah terlewati. Ia bahkan sulit untuk pilih kasih lagi.

"….Apa…apa yang tadi Hiruma-san katakan itu benar?"

"Hah? Soal latihan?"

Geleng.

"Tentang….taman bermain..danau…a-apartemen…" Pipi pemuda mungil itu bersemu.

_//__CHI-KU-SOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!//_ Umpatnya dalam pikiran. Namun bukan hanya itu saja. Rasanya lambungnya panas melilit karena panik dan cemas. Di dunia ini hanya _runningback_ dihadapannya yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu di luar pertandingan…

Ini gawat…lebih gawat daripada ketika _touchdown_ ekstrim yang nyaris gagal sewaktu pertandingan melawan Shinryuji maupun salah menyebutkan kartu blackjack di putaran terakhir. //_GAH! Apa yang kupikirkan sih?!Itu tak ada benang hubungannya kan?!//_

Ia mengambil napas panjang."Lalu, kalau benar begitu…memangnya apa jawabanmu?" Hiruma sudah siap mental sekarang. Tak mungkin ia berhasil...Hanya untuk hal ini ia rasanya pesimis...

Pipi mungil itu tersipu dan menunduk cemas. Dilema jelas sekali terlihat di wajahnya. "Ah..a-aku…."

Melihat ekspresi tadi, Hiruma mencelos."Oh...kau tak mau, yah aku tak marah kok..." Pikiran-pikiran kelam mulai muncul di benaknya. Kenapa juga ia sempat berpikir bisa diterima olehnya?

"Aku…mau.."

_//Karena sikapku yang __seenaknya memang membuatku sudah pasti ditolak….kenapa aku-EEEH?!//_ "Bisa kau ulangi lagi?" Tadi, sepertinya telinganya menangkap suara halusinasi yang sangat menyenangkan.

"A-aku mau...pergi dengan Hiruma-san." Sena memerah manis mengalihkan pandangannya.

_//Ini __bohong kan?//_ Oke, sekarang ia benar-benar berhalusinasi. Karena tak mungkin ada dentang lonceng besar di sekolah mereka maupun jarak dekat sekitarnya. Juga tak mungkin ada kunang-kunang berkelap-kelip di siang hari _apalagi_ di dekatnya....

Hiruma begitu asyiknya melamun sampai harus disadarkan Sena yang mengguncang bahunya, "Hiruma-san! Hiruma-san!?"

"Hah?! Oh....ah...ya...jadi...Ehm, kau mau pergi denganku?" _//Baiklah, tenang Hiruma! Kendalikan dirimu! Ingat referensi yang kau baca! Bersikap wajar!//_

"Um...iya...tentu..maksudku..siapa yang tak mau pergi dengan vokalis band _indie_ favoritnya?" Mata cokelat besar terlihat berbinar-binar.

_//....//_ "Ha?" Otaknya terasa berhenti.

"Aku! Fans berat dari Haderu! Ternyata itu Hiruma-san, aku dengar waktu kau bernyanyi di ruang klub hari Jumat..itu benar suaranya..Hiruma-san dan dia orang yang sama kan?!" Sena bertanya antusias.

"Eh?...um...ya?" Memang kenyataan sih...tapi tunggu..kenapa jadi...

"KYAA! Benar asli ya?! Um..." Pemuda mungil itu mengambil buru-buru sesuatu dari lokernya dan langsung diserahkan pada senior yang masih terbengong di depannya. Sebuah CD audio... "Boleh aku minta tanda tanganmu?"

Masih diluar kendali, Hiruma tanpa sadar menuruti."Ini." ujarnya menyerahkan pack CD yang sudah ditandatangani nama panggungnya dengan spidol permanen. Tak disangka kalau orang yang ia suka ternyata fansnya...wah...ini poin plus...

"Huwa...terima kasih...Ah, sayang sekali kalian vakum...padahal aku suka sekali lagunya..."

"Aku lebih tertarik untuk main amefuto..." Hiruma bergumam pelan.

"Aa...benar juga. Kalau tidak begitu, aku mana bisa bertemu Hiruma-san..." Sena teringat. "Aku...juga tidak mungkin bisa mengenal seorang yang bisa menjadi senior,pelatih,kolega, bahkan sahabat baik...Hidupku bisa berubah sejauh ini juga karena Hiruma-san...um...sudah lama aku ingin bilang....Terima kasih.." ujarnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Yah...terserahmu saja." Ia tak bisa membalas berkata apa-apa. Pemuda pirang itu terdiam mengingat pernyataan tadi. Ternyata kuso chibi menghormatinya lebih daripada yang ia tahu selama ini. Mungkin karena itu juga ia menjaga jarak ? _//Hm...itu harus kuperbaiki sekarang...//_

"Hei...Sena?" _//Heh…akhirnya aku bisa juga…//_

"Hm?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tadi waktu mendengar aku ingin mengajakmu pergi?" Sebelumnya ia harus menyamakan persepsi...

"Oh, jalan-jalan seperti biasa yang aku dan teman-teman lainnya lakukan?"

_//Sudah kuduga__..tapi..Baiklah... //_ Ia mengambil napas panjang."Bukan begitu. Maksudku...aku ingin kita pergi berdua..maksudku..kau mau kencan denganku? Atau perlu langsung kukatakan terus terang kalau...aku suka padamu dan ingin jadi pacarmu?" ujarnya berusaha agar suaranya tak bergetar. _//Nah..sudah kukatakan...//_ Sekarang rasanya ia sudah siap menerima konsekuensi apapun...

"Eh?" Dilihatnya bola mata cokelat menatap tak percaya, wajah pemiliknya merah padam." A...Aku ? Ma-maksudku...ah...selama ini kukira..."

"Ya ya...kuso mane kan?" tebaknya. Ia sudah terbiasa sekali dengan dugaan itu. "Tapi...kenyataannya bukan dia yang menarik perhatianku pertama kali..." Oke, pernyataan itu cukup memalukan. Dan rasanya wajahnya panas...yang benar saja, Hiruma Youichi tidak tersipu!

"...."

"...."

"....Hiks...."

_///EH?!__ Lho kok?//_ "O..oi..kenapa tiba-tiba.." Oke, dia sama sekali tidak familiar dengan situasi seperti ini ! Apa begitu mengejutkannya hal tadi hingga membuat RB itu menangis. _//Agh! Ayo lakukan sesuatu !//_ Belum ia berbuat apa-apa didengarnya ada bisikan pelan terpatah-patah.

"Tidak...tidak tahu...hiks.."

"Maksudmu kau tidak tahu kenapa kau menangis?" Tanyanya sabar. Ah..sial, ia tak pandai dengan hal sentimentil!

"Hks....tapi...aku senang..."

Kalimat itu bisa berarti lampu hijau untuk Hiruma. _//Anak yang polos...dia sendiri belum sadar ya?//_

Senyum tipis terlukis di wajah QB Deimon ketika ia berlutut untuk menghapus air mata di pipi mungil tadi."Tidak usah dijawab sekarang juga tidak apa-apa. Jangan merasa terpaksa..."

Sena tertawa kecil."Umf...rasanya aneh kalau Hiruma-san lembut begitu..." Seniornya kontan memutar bola mata hijaunya kesal, namun berikutnya jemarinya tegang karena tangan kecil mengusap pelan diatasnya. "...tapi aku suka itu...karena berbeda dari Hiruma-san yang biasanya..dan kalau hanya untukku, berarti itu istimewa..." ujarnya pelan."Tak banyak yang memberiku hal itu...Jadi kurasa..."

"Ya?" _//Ayolah..ayolah...//_

Keduanya bertatapan sejenak, malu-malu juniornya berbisik di telinganya."Aku tetap ingin jadi yang istimewa..."

_//Touchdown! YA-HA! __Aku menang! Aku menang!// _Seringai dan deretan taring yang rapi terlihat, ketika Hiruma bicara. "Hm...aku tak keberatan..." Ia mengecup apel pipi yang masih bersemu manis. Pemiliknya tersenyum lembut dan wajahnya memerah lagi.

Sang quarterback mendekat lagi dan ganti berbisik. "Jadi...bagaimana kalau makan malam di apartemenku? Dan kuharap kau masih menyimpan seragam cheerleader yang waktu itu kau pakai..."

"Hiruma-san!"

Bagaimana jalannya kencan mereka? Ah..mau tahu saja...

**-****A new beginning-**

**-1x21-**

**A/N:**

**(™) **Judul ficnya dari quotes iklan Pond's Flawless White…=w=a

**(1) **Hana-JealKB

**(2) **Sepupu saya bilang begitu waktu kami latihan untuk perkawinan saudara, katanya dari guru musiknya...

Beres hutang sy empat...Masih ada Bisque ama White Screen…*moentah boesa*

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca! R&R plz!


End file.
